Chillfrost's Adventures: The Beginning
by BewareTheShadows
Summary: Chillkit was born on the coldest Leaf-bare, but survived to become merely an outcast of his clan. But when he receives a prophecy that could change his fate, his clan's warriors are returning with serious injuries, as a rival clan is causing trouble at the borders.
1. Prolouge

Welcome everyone to Chillfrost's Adventures: The Beginning. I'm sure at lot of wish to read this fan fiction as much as my other ones. Please note that I would love if I got some feedback by PM of what you think of the seris.

Hopefully all of you will enjoy reading what I have to offter and make sure to read more other stories as well!

-BewareTheShadows

* * *

Prologue

Midnight darkened sky while the air was as cold as the Leaf-bare could be. A white tabby tom traveled through the deep snow as carefully as he could.

He could feel the cold wind blowing down his back as he entered the camp's nursery. Inside two different cats were waiting.

A grey tom stood above a pale white she-cat, he pushed a stick closer to her paws and then spoke. "Bite down on this stick and it should help you when the pain comes," The gray tom meowed.

The pale white she-cat purred and smiled a little. "Thank you Graystorm, i'm sure it will help," she meowed and then picked up the stick in her jaws.

The grey tom turned to see the white tabby tom that waited at the entrance of the nursery. His light blue eyes seemed to glow through the darkness.

"Greetings Icestar, Whiteflower is doing well at the moment, but I just hope that nothing goes wrong," he meowed as Greystorm walked towards the leader.

Icestar did not say a word for a moment and then he looked at Greystorm with a serious look in his eyes.

"I hope that nothing bad will happen, MapleClan need kits if it is to survive. I know I I haven't been MapleClan's leader for a long time, but I still must be prepared for our clan's future," Icestar replied.

Suddenly, both toms heard the cries of a pain coming from Whiteflower and Graystorm quickly rushed her side.

"Wait outside Icestar! I will help her kitting, I promise you nothing will go wrong," Greystorm yowled.

The leader did not say a word, but he did what the medicine told him to do. Greystorm turned his attention to Whiteflower as she a bit down on the stick as hard as she could.

"Do not worry Whiteflower, you will live to raise your son or daughter in the clan. I promise not to fail you," he said as the kit began to come.

Finally the kit slid out and Greystorm opened the sac so the kit could breathe. The kit's chest went up and down and the medicine cat knew that the kid was breathing.

"Oh Greystorm, he's so perfect. Could you go get Icestar for me?" she asked Greystorm, he quickly nodded and walked to the entrance of the nursery.

Outside, Icestar was pacing himself back-and-forth it in front of the entrance in worry. He finally stopped when he saw Greystorm walking out to him from the nursery.

"Well, is she OK?" he asked and a small grin appeared on Greystorm's face. "You don't have to worry any longer, she has given birth to a handsome son. Why don't you take a look?" he purred and Icestar quickly rushed into the den.

The kit already was suckling at his mothers belly drinking her milk when Icestar entered the nursery.

Whiteflower tail was curled around the kit, she looked up to see her mate and smiled. "Icestar, what do think we should name him?" she asked as Icestar laid himself beside her.

"Why don't we name him Chillkit? It'll be the perfect name for him," he purred. Whiteflower lowered her head close to her newborn son.

"I think that would be a perfect name, I hope he becomes a great warrior like you were when I first met you," she purred in reply.

As Whiteflower fell asleep beside their newborn kit, Icestar got up and exited the nursery. Outside, Graystorm was waiting for him.

"Thank you Greystorm, we decided to name him Chillkat. I just hope that he will survive to become a warrior apprentice," Icestar meowed and the tom only bowed his head lightly to answer the leader in respect.

He finally reached his den that was hidden from the sight of his clan mates. Once inside, his moss nest was waiting for him to lie down.

He waited no longer, and finally curled up in his nest and let his eyes close.

* * *

Icestar woke up to find that he was no longer in his den, but in the middle of a forest that was all white.

The snow that was beneath his paws was not cold at all and no wind blew from the sky above. _Where am I?_

"Greetings Icestar, I welcome you to StarClan's hunting grounds," Icestar quickly turned around to see a russet-furred tom that he could barely see.

"Your'e Maplestar, aren't you? Why have you brought me here?" Icestar asked. Maplestar was silent for a moment and then spoke.

"I bring a warning that will effect the life of your clan. The chill of the frost will have more power then you realize," he rasped.

"A chill of frost? What do you mean by?" he asked as Maplestar began to walk away. His faint amber eyes only looked at him.

"You will know what I mean when you find the cat you already know".


	2. Chapter one- The Legend of the Past

Chillkit awoke to feel his mother's fur right next to him. He looked towards the other side of the den to see Flowerheart still sleeping with Sunkit and Petalkit at the side of her belly.

Both of the kits we born three moons ago, which made him the oldest kit in the nursery.

Chillkit decided to finally get on his feet and was about to exit the den, but heard movement behind him.

"Chillkit, where are you off to?" his mother's voice called to him and he knew that she had spotted him trying to leave the den.

With a sigh, he turned around to face his mother. "May I go out to visit Sliverbird in the nursery, Whiteflower want to hear one of her stories," he meowed and then waited for his mother's answer.

For moment, she didn't speak, finally he grinned at him. "Alright, but don't disturb her if she is still sleeping" she purred in reply and then nudged him to go outside.

"Thanks Whiteflower, I promise I won't get into trouble!" he replied and gave a quick lick on his mother's check before he exited the den.

Outside the den, snow fell softly from the sky and the camp was busy with warriors sharing tongues and others were bringing in fresh prey.

Instead of going to the nursery right away, he decided to stop at the fresh-kill pile to grab some prey to share with Sliverbird.

As he got closer, he could see that Hawkflight was just putting a tasty looking squirrel on the pile. "Hawkflight, may you help me carry that squirrel to Sliverbird?" he asked the warrior.

"Of course I'll help, you must really want to get on Sliverbird's good side," Hawkflight chuckled and then picked up the prey in his jaws.

Chillkit lead the way to the Elder's den as Hawkflight was careful not to drop it on the ground. Finally they reached the den and Chillkit looked inside to see if Sliverbird was there.

The sliver she-cat that he saw inside smiled. "Hello Chillkit," she then looked at Hawkflight that held the squirrel in his jaws, "Thank you for getting the squirrel for me," she purred and then Hawkflight dropped the prey at her paws.

"You're very much welcome, but it was Chillkit's idea. I better get going if I don't want to be late for my sun-high patrol," Hawkflight meowed and bowed his head in respect before exited outside of the Elder's den.

When the warrior had finally left, Sliverbird let Chillkit take the first bite. "So, what brings you to the elder's den today?" Sliverbird asked Chillkit. He finished eating his part of the prey and then spoke when she bit into the other half of what was left of the squirrel.

"I was hoping you could tell me the legend about the founders of the three clans. I want to know what happened before we came to be," he meowed.

Sliverbird looked at him, her eyes seamed more serious then they had ever been. "Those times in the beginning were the dark ages of what used to be four instead of three. The first leader of our clan and founder saved our clan from what would have been the downfall of all clans.

The legend tells that he was betrayed by his own brother, who killed the leader and told the secrets of his birth clan to cats that lived under the dark protection of the pine trees.

At the next gathering, he was shocked to see his own brother the leader of the rival clan. Still angry at his brother, he told the rest of the clans of how he had murdered the leader before him.

Suddenly all four clans began to battle, the clan that lived on the moors battled on the side of Maplestar. But the cats that liked the flowing water chose the side of Maplestar's brother.

Many lives were lost; many more of them were the cats that hunted on the moor. In the end, Maplestar killed his own brother to stop the bloodshed.

The island that had battled on was covered in blood and everyone knew that they could not longer live around the area knowing what they had done.

Maplestar was the one to choose those who would be the next leader. But only for those who had used to be on his brother's side during the terrible battle. For the warriors of the moor had all died.

The new leaders, Maplestar, Darkstar, and Splashstar created the clans that you know well today. But if Maplestar didn't win the battle, there would be no more clans," she finally finished and Chillkit looked at her amazed.

"Wow, I wish I could be as brave as Maplestar!" Chillkit meowed excitedly and Sliverbird grinned at him. "If you train hard and follow the warrior code, I know you will do great things someday".


End file.
